AtomWings
[ WIP, IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO HELP COMPLETE THIS TELL MEH!] │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━◤•●•◥━━┓ Atomwings ' '┗━━◣•●•◢━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ' ' ' ' ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ вαѕíc | ⋆ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ▸Atomwings ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴍᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ/ᴏʀɪɢɪɴ Named this due to their ability to separate every single one of their atoms, or even another dragon’s atoms. ɴɪᴄᴋɴᴀᴍᴇs/ᴀʟɪᴀsᴇs ▸Seperators sᴄɪᴇɴᴛɪғɪᴄ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ▸Draconem ȧtomo ᴏᴡɴᴇʀ ▸Eternal the Allwing (27) ᴄᴏ-ᴏᴡɴᴇʀs/ᴍᴀɴᴀɢᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴇᴀᴍ ▸N/A ᴘʀᴇᴠɪᴏᴜs ᴏᴡɴᴇʀs ▸N/A ' ' sᴛᴀᴛᴜs ▸Open ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ αppєαrαncє and hєαlth | ⋆ Atomwings can be anything, but when they are born, they switch atoms with the first thing they see. They can be any color, any shape, but when they are very first born, a few seconds before seeing anything, it is pure, eyesore green. ▸''' '''ʙᴀsᴇ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ SOON TO BE MADE! ANYONE WILLING TO MAKE IT PLEASE COMMENT BELOW! │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ' ' ' ' ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ αвílítíєѕ αnd wєαknєѕѕєѕ | ⋆ sᴛᴀɴᴅᴀʀᴅ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs ▸Taking atoms from other dragons and switching atoms. ▸Breaking apart into atoms to dodge. ▸Takes low fall damage. ▸Usually great at acting and pretending to be someone else. ʀᴀʀᴇ ᴀʙɪʟɪᴛɪᴇs ▸Animus ▸Atomscales (switches atoms with anything they touch) ▸Droop atoms (constantly spills atoms all over and gives them to everything it touches, making it constantly need to get new atoms) ▸No atom (stays the eyesore green and cannot change atoms or take apart itself) ᴡᴇᴀᴋɴᴇssᴇs ▸Wearing armor ▸Armor ▸Fire ▸Venom and poison ' '┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ вєhαvíσr | ⋆ ʙᴀsɪᴄ ᴅᴇsᴄʀɪᴘᴛɪᴏɴ ▸They are tricksters, and like to casually take atoms from everything to make pranks. ' 'ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴄᴇ ▸When angry, Atomwings usually like to slash at the enemy until they bleed out. They also separate themselves and then stick itself all over the enemy to confuse it, then coming back out from the enemy’s back, it’s claws absorbed into it’s back. It then bites the opponent until it either gives up or dies, but the Atomwing doesn’t usually make it that far… So they don’t often get angry or wage war. ' 'ᴏғғᴇɴsɪᴠᴇ ▸They usually just take the atoms from the opponent until they’re stronger. ᴅᴇғᴇɴsɪᴠᴇ ▸Takes all of the skin/scale stream atoms (I think they’re called that?) from the opponent to use as harder scales. ᴛʀᴀᴠᴇʟ ▸They are constantly traveling sᴏᴄɪᴀʟ (ɢʀᴏᴜᴘs) ▸They move around in groups of dragons ' 'ᴀғғᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ▸They are quite distant ʀᴇʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴsʜɪᴘs ▸Usually with other Atomwings because ' 'ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ/ɢᴀᴛʜᴇʀɪɴɢ ▸They rarely eat, but when they do, they eat only the largest creatures they find. ᴅɪᴇᴛ ▸Carnivore ' 'ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴏɴ ᴘʀᴇʏ ▸Hippos, whales, ect ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴏɴ ᴄʀᴏᴘs ▸Cocoa beans ' 'ʙɪᴏʀʜʏᴛʜᴍ ▸They’re usually up all the time, no matter what ʟᴀɴɢᴜᴀɢᴇ ▸Dragon ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ lífє cчclє | ⋆ ʟɪғᴇsᴘᴀɴ ▸50 dragon years ɢᴇsᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ ▸Three months ᴇɢɢ ɪɴᴄᴜʙᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ ▸Ten months ᴇɢɢ ▸As large as a quail egg, eyesore green ᴅʀᴀɢᴏɴᴇᴛ ▸Barely larger than a baby quail ' 'ᴛᴇᴇɴ ▸Teens get a huge growth spurt and become as large as a normal teen ʏᴏᴜɴɢ ᴀᴅᴜʟᴛ ▸As large as any other young adult ᴀᴅᴜʟᴛ ▸Nothing new ᴇʟᴅᴇʀ ▸Start to have a small case of Droop Atoms, which leads to... ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ ▸When they die, they leave a terrible odor behind and their atoms melt deep underground and come back together, like an instant grave. ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ ' ' │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ ѕtαtѕ | ⋆ (INCOMPLETE) ᴀɢɪʟɪᴛʏ ▸0/10 ᴄᴀᴍᴏᴜғʟᴀɢᴇ ▸0/10 ᴄʟɪᴍʙɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ᴅᴇғᴇɴsᴇ ▸0/10 ᴇᴠᴀsɪᴏɴ ▸0/10 ғʟᴇxɪʙɪʟɪᴛʏ ▸0/10 ғʟʏɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ʜᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ʜᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ɪɴᴛᴇʟʟɪɢᴇɴᴄᴇ ▸0/10 ᴊᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ᴏғғᴇɴsᴇ ▸0/10 sᴄᴇɴᴛ ▸0/10 sɪɢʜᴛ ▸0/10 sᴘᴇᴇᴅ ▸0/10 sᴛᴇᴀʟᴛʜ ▸0/10 sᴛᴀᴍɪɴᴀ ▸0/10 sᴛʀᴇɴɢᴛʜ ▸0/10 sᴡɪᴍᴍɪɴɢ ▸0/10 ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ ┏━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┓ royalty ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ Queen ▸World-Dripper, an AtomScales small dragon. No matter how far her tribe is, it’s all her’s. Heirs * Princess Cell * Prince Chlorophyll, a no-atom Note: Ask me for royal Atomwing crєdítѕ | ⋆ ᴛʀɪʙᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ▸EternalBloomtheAllwing27 ᴛʀɪʙᴇ ᴅᴇsɪɢɴ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ▸EternalBloomtheAllwing27 ᴛʀɪʙᴇ ʙᴀsᴇ/ʀᴇғᴇʀᴇɴᴄᴇ ᴀʀᴛ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ▸N/A ' 'ᴡɪɴɢs ᴏғ ғɪʀᴇ, ᴘʏʀʀʜɪᴀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴀɴᴛᴀʟᴀ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ▸tui t. sutherland ' ' ᴄᴏᴠᴇʀ ɪᴍᴀɢᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴅɪᴛ ▸N/A ▸ᴛʜɪs ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʙʏ stormystarlight | ❖ 】|http://aminoapps.com/p/6jxnjx ᴀʟʟ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇs ʙʏ sᴛᴏʀᴍʏsᴛᴀʀʟɪɢʜᴛ ▸ᴏᴄ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ▸ᴏᴄ ᴍᴀsᴛᴇʀʟɪsᴛ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ▸ғᴀɴᴛʀɪʙᴇ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ▸ɢʀᴏᴜᴘ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ▸ᴀʀᴛ sᴛᴀᴛᴜs ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ▸ɢᴀʟʟᴇʀʏ ᴛᴇᴍᴘʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴠᴇʀsɪᴏɴ 1.12.0 ┗━━━━ ❰･❉･❱ ━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┏━━━━━◤ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◥━━━━━┓ [ ] │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ☆ │ │ │ ☆ ☆ │ ☆ ☆ ┗━━━━━◣ ◦ ❖ ◦ ◢━━━━━┛ ━━━━|| ||━━━━ ┗━━━━━◣ ◢━━━━━┛